Waiting
by Criminally Insane Hermit
Summary: For a Hufflepuff, Cedric was pretty impatient. CDHP fluff! Companion fic to Oblivious.


A/N: Alrighty! This would be the lovely companion fic to Oblivious. I would suggest reading that, but that's more because I like people reading my stories (and reviewing) then you actually needing to read it. Anyway, Oblivious is from Hermione's POV, and this one is from Cedric's. Hmm… what else do you need to know…? Oh! The long-awaited snogging scene::Squee!:: And now, come to think of it, Oblivious might help you understand Harry's character a bit more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric hated waiting. It was tedious. Sure Hufflepuffs were supposed to be patient, but Cedric couldn't help but wonder if they were all actually patient, or cowardly. Like him. Yes, he was brave about some things, entering the Tournament and all that, but he was still a coward. He couldn't even work up the nerve to go talk to a boy three years younger then him. Because he, Cedric Diggory, was in love with Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Wring-Cedric's-Heart-And-Not-Know-It. And he didn't know it. Everyone saw how much Cedric liked Harry; it was painfully obvious, _except_ for Harry, who remained blissfully unaware. And because Cedric was a coward, all he could do was wait. And be frustrated with how tedious it was.

Looking across the Great Hall to where Harry was sitting, he felt a pang of jealousy. He wished that instead of Hermione Granger, _he _was the one eating dinner with Harry. He wished he could be the one sitting that close to him. Close enough to wrap that lithe body in his arms, to-

'_Stop it! You can't think of him like that in the middle of the Great Hall! It could lead to problems!'_ Indeed, it already was. Shaking himself, he ripped his attention from Harry long enough to wonder why Granger was banging her head against the table. Of course, the minute Harry turned his head to ask her what was wrong, Cedric refocused his attention to younger boy, finding that he didn't really care what was going on with Granger.

"Cedric, stop staring and go talk to him."

With a jolt Cedric tore his gaze away from Harry, to look at a fourth year girl sitting across from him, Susan Bones. Cedric blushed.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, and so does everyone else. You like Harry. And I think he likes you too."

"He doesn't even notice me."

The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. He blushed harder. Susan smiled.

"I know it seems like it, but there's a lot about Harry people don't know. I'm positive Harry knows when people are looking at him. And I'm positive he doesn't mind you looking at him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Harry's in my year, and a lot of my classes. Whenever anybody is looking at him, he'll glance at them, and normally scowl. See! There, Moody just looked at him, and he looked up. He knows you're watching, and if he wanted you to stop, he'd ask you to, or scowl, or something."

"You're being ridiculous Susan."

"Whatever you say Cedric."

HPCDHPCD

Later on that night, about an hour after curfew, Cedric was walking along a corridor, thinking, unsurprisingly, about Harry. As Head Boy, he couldn't get in trouble, so he paused, sighed, and leaned against a wall. What Susan had said had made sense, sort of, but he couldn't fathom it. Harry had no reason to like him back. Loving Harry was easy. The boy was compassionate and kind, with a life-loving quality and spunkiness that was strange for someone who had faced Lord Voldemort three times. Well, faced Lord Voldemort three times according to the rumors. Not only that, but he was gorgeous. Sure, people said that Cedric himself had a few, actually, many good qualities, but in Cedric's mind, he was nothing compared to Harry.

Sighing again, he sunk down to the floor, pulling his knees against his chest, and closing his eyes.

"Surely there are more comfortable places to sit then there."

Cedric jerked open his eyes, and widening when he saw who was standing there. None other then Harry Potter stood there, hair sexily tousled and face split in the lopsided grin that melted Cedric's heart like butter. Harry offered Cedric his hand.

"Wh-what?" Cedric cursed himself for stammering. Harry grinned wider.

"You can't very well sit there forever. It's bound to be cold, and besides, you'll get sore."

Taking the offered hand, Cedric shakily got to his feet, trying to ignore the tingling in his hand at the contact. They stood in the corridor for a few moments, just staring at each other. Harry broke the silence first.

"So Mr. Head boy, what are _you _doing in the corridors at this time of night?"

It was amazing to Cedric how Harry could make the question seem seductive, even in the mock-serious tone the boy had been using.

"I- I could ask you the same." He squeaked in response, cursing himself again. Harry's grin changed into a smirk. Harry took a step towards Cedric, and Cedric backed up into the wall. Harry came close enough so their toes touched, and leaned in.

"You _could_, but I'm not much in the mood for talking." He purred.

"Wh-What are you in the mood for?" Cedric asked, squeaking again.

Harry's smirk widened. He raised his arms and slithered them around Cedric's neck. Standing on his tip-toes, he leaned in and whispered in Cedric's ear,

"Three guesses, and the first two don't count."

Cedric's breath caught in his throat. Harry was so close, his body pressed up against Cedric's, his hot breath ghosting over Cedric's ear, his arms around Cedric's neck. Cedric certainly could guess.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on his own, a soft touch, and then they began to pull away. Cedric couldn't have that. With a soft growl, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, bringing Harry's body in close. Crushing his lips against Harry's, they opened for him. Slipping his tongue into the soft cavern, he began to map it out, to learn every bit of it, to drink in his taste, he never wanted to stop. He always wanted to always be able to taste the mixture of raspberries and chocolate that was Harry. As Harry fisted his hands in Cedric's hair, Cedric decided that this was why patients was a virtue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, all done. I hope you enjoyed the snogging, and that the story was satisfactory. I love the way I've characterized Harry in both this story and Oblivious, and if you don't, that's your problem. Review!


End file.
